Burn, my little phoenix
by writerANO
Summary: Bonkai. Oneshot. tvd 6x22. Spoilers. Not happy, so I rewrote 6x22. Bonnie is left to die. And who's going to save her?


**_a/n: Well because I was kind of pissed off at the ending of vampire diaries 6x22, I've decided to rewrite it._**

 ** _SCREW THEM ALL REALLY._**

 ** _Okay, BonKai it is._**

 ** _Lubyou._**

The vampire kissed her head and whispered, as if the words were forbidden. "Goodbye, Bonnie." With a glare he gave Kai, Damon left quickly and swiftly.

Bonnie lay there. She couldn't breath anymore. _I'm going to die._ She thought. _I really am._ And between the short breaths, the pain and the flames, tears were leaking from her eyes.

Kai looked at her. He smiled, hiding the pain he recognized, when he looked at her. The vampire just left her, as if she didn't mean a thing. As if she was trash. Crap. As if she was him…

His family treated him like crap his whole life. Because he was different. He didn't have his magic, not like everyone else. People laughed at him. And he knew how disappointed his parents were in him. He knew and it hurt. He didn't want to be bad. He wanted them to be proud of him, but how could he do that? He had no magic. At all.

And then that one time, he accidentally touched his sister and thought, _I really want to be like them. I want to have magic, too._ He felt a surge in power inside him. And he knew that he had magic. And a _Lumos_ escaped his lips and the lights lit up. For him. For the very first time.

However, his sister was howling from pain, when he touched her. He didn't connect the two incidents. His father and mother, however, did.

His father shook him and yelled, "NO!". And suddenly, what was once his family, was not his family anymore. They left him alone. He told them, several times, "I will behave! I will never do this. Ever."

His father didn't look at him and held his distance. "Just go."

The little boy hung his head and left the house to a little hut. He was isolated. Alone. And they hated him more.

And after all that time, he didn't feel anything anymore. He just didn't… feel. He was numb.

Till he snapped and they once again isolated him. However, this time it was not in a hut, next to his house. No, it was in 1994. Forever. Without anyone. Nobody.

This time he was really alone. They left him. And without anybody, how could he ever really be? How could he live?

He searched high and low for a gun. He took it. And silently praying to his ancestors to forgive him, he slowly put it to his head. And with a quick click, he released.

The end, right? No. It wasn't. Next day, he woke up. And it was still 1994. He was trapped. He couldn't leave. He had no magic. He had nobody. And he couldn't die.

That was what his family did to him. And he paid it back to them. Today.

However, this lady, lying there, was one of the collateral damage. Yes, he linked her to that stupid girl, Elena. But he didn't think they would choose Elena. Eventually. He wanted to see Damon squirm. He wanted to torture him with the knowledge that he would, in essence, kill his girlfriend, the love of his life, Elena. He wanted him to hurt.

However, in the end, Kai wanted Damon to choose Bonnie. That someone, in her whole life, would choose her over anyone else. Because he recognized so much of him. In her.

He tried so hard, his whole life. To live up to the expectations of others. He tried to be good. He sacrificed everything for them. But they still condemned him. They still treated him, like he was no human.

And Bonnie, this strong witch, keeps going. She sacrifices herself, countless times for people that don't deserve it. That don't deserve her.

Yes, he was pissed that she left him in the prison world. However, he understood. He left her too. And that time, when she opened that suicide bourbon, it was devastating to see. And he got it.

He slowly inched towards her.

"That's it? He just left you? The whole point is that this would torture him for a while. I mean, you think he'd at least flip a coin. Heads, he picks you. Tails, he picks her. Right?"

He laughed, covering the disappointment he felt. Kneeling beside her, he stroke her face. "Don't worry, I won't let you die. I will make you strong. I will make you reborn. And yes, I did include a loophole. For you. Just for you."

He looked back to where the vampire disappeared. "They won't be able to hurt you. I will make you so strong. Invincible. Bonnie."

Bonnie looked at him with a questioning look. "Why?" he said. And a laugh with pseudo-mirth filled the building.

"Because you deserve it. They don't deserve you. They are leaving you. Again and again. And you? You keep sacrificing yourself. Again and again." Rage filled him. With a short breath, he tried to calm himself down.

"And now, I am going to do something back for you. Sorry for linking you to her. I really am."

He slowly kissed her lips and looking into her eyes, he said, "Libera esto. Sicut phoenix."

"I know I haven't been the best of the best. And, Bonnie Bennett, I am sorry. For being this asshole to you. I am sorry for leaving you in the prison world. If I could turn back time, I would. I get that you are mad. I really do. But if you still want to give me chance, please put this around your neck and think of me."

He revealed a necklace he was wearing. He removed it and put it in her hand.

"When this place burns down, the flames will engulf you. And you will be reborn. Like a phoenix. You will be so powerful. More powerful than you ever were. And you will never die. Nobody will ever be able to hurt you."

He pressed a kiss on her forehead, repeating Damon's words. "Goodbye, Bonnie."

His hand wrapped around her hand with the necklace. "I hope to see you soon."

With flames, she appeared in front of her house. She looked around. And there he was.

The one, who cared for her only.

\- Fin


End file.
